Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:Please Me Teacher
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Many years after the well closes,Kagome becomes a new woman,and soon meets the one's from her past, and not how she expects, unbeknownst to her.Falling for the teacher,and soon finds the one she longs for in the past is closer that she thinks ..hum.\trag.
1. Chapter 1

Sensai Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai

` Please Me Teacher '

~ Chapter One~

Crossing Paths Unknown

By Inuyashas Youkai

Many years had passed since the moments were lead within the Feudal Era , snuffing out its light as it soon dimmed away. It's ending abruptly took hold , replacing each soul , thwarting it back where it belonged , once the curse of Naraku was lifted , and the purity of the jewel was restored. Leaving friends , and loved ones trapped on either side where they were intended , without the chance of going back to where they wanted to be, where their hearts remained . In the end , in essence , in this light, all of them were forced to eventually let go , move on , or stand still, and die, whether they liked to or not.

Standing up looking in the mirror, before righting the stubborn curly whisp of hair that was currently out of place , a consequence after wrestling with her now much older but still younger brother. Once her presence within her sight appeared gain acceptable , the young woman blew a kiss in the reflective glass , and if one were to look closely , it wasn't her image that she was interacting with , but the still image taken of her favorite hanyou.

"Wish me luck Inuyasha! "

This was a form of confort for the woman , as she soon went into her more than fiery stubborn stage , during the summer , and after the well had closed , trapping her back into her time , the present, without Inuyasha. Many times she had thought how life would be if she went to live there or the hanyou live here where she was, but wouldn't that be a sight ,and one she mused the Inuyasha she one knew , the way he was , wouldn't much like..

_' Could you imagine if he was stuck here , as soon as he knew 'she mused ' he'd transform and tear a holy muck through Tokyo , and the well would be pretty much destroyed from his raging wrath, all that effort would be just to get back to Kikyo.. What would happen next? Buyo would be in a strait jacket for pets for his torment the kitty time.. The cat's probabaly loving the fact that he's gone .. Oh , I don't know , I guess its better off this way, but I still love him..Don't worry Kitty I will be with you soon..'_

" Oh ,Inuyasha..."

Though the years, after that had quickly passed on with , or without her, but the habit for what she always did, didn't . Her ritual upon departing although not sensible because she wasn't even at the same house no more , or within the shrine grounds no longer, but it helped her in the end to move on , not cmpletely , only enough to survive, and to live for him.

Today was a fairly important day, as it was the day the woman met with the admissions board to interview , before being accepted at a prestigious college , just outside on the outskirts of Tokyo, near Mt Fuji. Dressed to kill in a black pleated miniskirt, ending just below her thighs, a pink ruffled botton-up, heeled sneakers, a black dresscoat , and to finish it off with her hair in a braid , with small whisps of curls framing her face, with the speckling of the slightest brush of makeup.

Hailing for a cab , and as soon as it pulled up, hopped in with her small leather briefcase thrown to her side , Kagome quickly spoke of the destination, then they were off. As the cab rushed by swiftly on the streets of Japan , passing everything in its presence in a blur , reminding her to the time once again on a certain hanyous back.. Once the young woman of twenty five had shaken the dizziness that had formed , to her surprise the ride had ended , and Kagome that she was finally here. Here, being where she would start the new path in her life , forcing to take , and one without Inuyasha.

To prove to herself of this new change within her life, preparing for this new path she chose for herslf , Kagome decided long ago that she wouldn't go as Kagome anymore, for she wasn't that person anymore. The woman whom she used to be had died many moons ago , since she was trapped from being ever going back again , as well as lost apart of herself.

Now Kagome went as Kassie Hiratori after the last , and middle name of her grandmother, because even though she didn't fit to be Kagome anymore , she fit her grandmothers additude, so well, and almost to a T. It was much like the hanyou of her past but that had been so long ago , and in the end she did this to escape the memories in order to survive.

Stepping from out of the cab with her suitcase in hand , Kassie took a deep breath, and then sighed before taking the steps towards the entrance . Once inside Kassie was met with a impatient man standing there stiffly outside his open door , tapping his foot madly , as to show his obvious annoyance . With one glare towards her upon his otherwise emotionless gaze the furious man spoke.

" Your five minutes late woman! I hope this won't be a habit for it won't get you anywhere with me, or here, do you understand?" upon the woman's nervous nod the man motioned towards her once more

" Indeed follow me.."

The tall, slender male , quickly , but gracefully led Kassie within a oderly , and organized room used as a office, but didn't hold what you would expect in a office held within a school , especially oddly enough when rather antique weaponry was displayed. No, the decor was out of the ordinary , but then again so was the man who now held occupancy. Accurately speaking , he actually stood above two feet above her with blond, almost white long hair that was tied within a que, was donned with tan khakis , and a white button down long sleeve shirt.

" Ms. Hiratori , I looked over your credentials , and they prove to be worthy of this school , but I noticed within your acquired files that there was a name change some years ago , and that information was discovered to be sealed. May I ask why? I only ask because I wouldn't want heathens running amuck of strict obedience and respect within these grounds."

" I understand I will give the name I had previously so that you can do whatever checks that you desire but I assure you , you'll find none.. Though I must tell you that the reasons of why it was done , I feel it is the business of my own , and not any of yours sir, I mean Mr. Taisho"

"Very Well Kassie , and you welcome to call me Meru , let's have it , and I will look into this matter , then get back to you . Fill this out , it gives me access to look into those files , and research your given name. Take this as well , its a packet for you too read , and some in there to fill out as well. I think that's it Kassie, we'll contact you within a few days."

"Here ya go, and Thank you " Kassie handed back the form smiling , and soon left the door.

~ The Unexpected ~

Once Meru began turning on his computer , then wrote some notes for the secretary , and a post it note for the form to be sent , while glancing slightly over at the form ..

~ Permission To Be Granted Access In Closed Files For Educational Purposes~

First Name : Kassie Last : Hiratori

Previous First name : Kagome Last : Higarashi

x Kassie Hiratori

Soon his pen dropped out from his mouth onto the floor, almost choking, and swallowing the pen cap, as his amber eyes bulged widely , when his orbs took in the shocking visage.

" Shit!"

~ Meru's Amusement ~

**Ring ! Ring ! Ring !**

"Whaddya want? It's my day off ya bastard!"

"Silence brother you may want to hear this!"

"Whatever , than what is it? Hurry up and say it so I can get back to what I was doing!"

" Like you were doing much of anything but sulking after I reprimanded you for your behavior yesturday !"

"She was a ignorant wench , what mother accidently dies her sons clothes pink , and then still sends him to school, is she stupid! Well anyways she'll only have herself to blame if her son decides to leapt to the other side of fence! What the fuck do I care anyway! Now spill before I hang up ?"

" You'll never guess who stepped into my office today.."

"I don't know , the energizer bunny for your endless supply of portable vibrating cunts waiting at home for your disposal?"

" Funny but no try again.."

"I don't know ! It's my day off and I can think of many other things , enjoyable things than to be speaking to you like scratching my ass right now, sounds more entertaining.."

"Feelings mutual , but a rather striking female came through the door seeking education today , and I think you should get off your lazy ass , speak to her. I'll even be nice and place her within one your classes for you !"

"Hahaha ! Don't do any favors , and what's the deal with this one ? Is she actually a male you are trying to pass as one for me or something ? I mean many girls come to you for education , ya never seem to bother me with them ? Why her ?"

" Oh Kya , this one you may want to meet again.. It's been a long time since she's been with us , and I was even surprised to have the wench in my presence again after all this time, maybe she can knock some sense into you once more .."

"What the fuck are you talking about Meru ? What girl?"

"That's it ! You must have a dunce cap made for you pronto! I , after I get off the phone I will have one made just for you , and only to warn people from miles away before being slaughtered by your mere stupidity , or cause an outbreak of dense mutt's , and you call yourself a proffessor .. Sad little brother, so sad .. Are ya sure you didn't get your education from the back of a cereal box?"

"Shuddup! Just humor me , and explain . So we can end this charade!"

" Years ago .. Many in fact . There was once a silly imprudent wench who often came to us in the form of traveling through a magical well, Dumbass?"

" Ka ka Kagome ?" Kya whispered back

"Bingo ! Good boy ! Would ya like your doggy bone now? Ya Finally your catching on!"

"Wow! ... That's , That's unbelievable .. After all this time , looking for her, and now she comes , all of a sudden , out of the blue ! Where has she been all this time?"

" I didn't ask but it seems so .. It also appears like us she had to change identity as she no longer goes as Kagome , and for the same reason she binds her scent , because as far as I can tell she has none , not any my nose can pick up anyway.. Now Kagome Higarashi goes by Kassie Hiratori.."

" How do you know it was her then ?"

" Kya , records you dolt ! You should know by now that nothing escapes me, except with the reason of why , and that information was refused when asked, but something happened in order for this to occur..There's another thing something has also changed within the miko for now she seem's different .."

"I know... What do you mean..?"

" I 'll let you decide Kya, what will you do Lil brother..?"

" I don't .. I don't know ..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:Please Me Teacher

~ Chapter Two ~

Bark At The Moon

By Inuyashas Youkai

Special Thanks to LovesDepp , and Raven2010 , your reviews for this story gave me a happy warm evil feeling inside , so this chappie is for you ..Thankyou again for your support in writting this..

The following day woken up early , too early , to the unfortunate , sudden brother slaming his weight , happily cheering for her too wake up , as the day would have it after just falling asleep two hours before , and only because some asshole allowed to be left outside , just to bark all night long. Generally with days like these you just want to fry something to ash, and just for the sake that ..

_I Hate My Life !_

Finally exhaustedly waking up, retrieving whatever is clean too wear , hopefully when you do that you find something that at least matches , and then heading toward the very tempting invitation in the shower. Especially when you only gotten about three hours of sleep , and you just wanna go back to sleep, skipping the day completely , in hopes that tommorro would be better . Kassie felt that way today , and if anything else followed this streak of bad luck then for sure she was going to kill something .. She didn't know how or when , but Kassie knew that when it did ,hell was going to come early on earth, and she would bring it.

_One arrow coming up to fry your ass !Don't piss me off !_

Once presentable enough than she cared too especially that today was the day that Kassie was supposed to have a entrance exam before she started the next day , and she just wasn't willlingly trying to dress up for such ,as she had soon become. Coming down the stairs , dressed in a white button up blouse , black mini, black knee high socks , black combat boots , black lace panties , black sports bra, and with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail . Though as she came down her laces had come undone and somehow tangled with the gold metal clasps for the laces to hold , in the end tripping on the last few steps..

" Holy Fuck ! Son Of A Bitch !" Kassie spat frustratedly as a blast from her hand accidently threw its way to clash with the screen of the television set , shattering it with a loud bang ..

"Damn Kassie ! Bad Day ! " Souta teased behind her fallen form as he stepped over the crumpled pile of his sister Kagome .

"Not a word Souta , or you'll be next to get the wrath you deserve for the stunt you pulled this morning ! I assure you I won't miss in stunning your ass!"

"Ahhh .. Ya .. Well .. I gotta go , maybe I'll cya later ..." Souta stumbled over his words , holding up his hands in defeat , as he was backing himself away , and out towards the kitchen .

"Don't plan on it , Runt !" Kassie roared from her spot on her hands and knees , before sitting on tying her shoes quickly , smirking evilly , stalking towards him into the kitchen..

After being told by that of her mother to quit messing with her brother,as the siblings came running with Kassie chasing Souta , in efforts to pound him a good one ,after still teaing her for being a klutz, and in the end the predator took some toast then walked out the door . Stomping towards the car seemingly , as Kassie found that if she didn't leave then , then it would only result in her being late , and she wasn't going to have another lecture from the ice queen Meru , whomever he was. Pulling out in her 1976 Dodge Charger , then proceeding down the drive to the main road , and then when she thought that the curse for today was over as she started up the ramp towards the freeway , Kassie learned that she was wrong .

The car had just had its last , died, and was about to have its funeral soon if it didn't move ..

To top it all of besides being stuck on an on ramp with oncoming traffic , as she stepped out to take a look ...

It started to rain...Hard ..

_'Damn it someone must hate me as much as I do !'_

Now soaked, pissed, and wait ... Kassie reached inside her coat for her phone so that she could call for her brother, and can you guess what she found .. She had her phone but now, as Kassie pulled it out , discovering the inevitable to her day . The phone had now became a sudden paperweight ..

"Fuck me !" Kassie said from under her hood as she slammed her hands with her phone still in one hand unintentionally on her hood releasing a small glow of miko energy in her fury , before she thought better of it in public .

Although after taking deep breaths to calm herself down , Kassie then noticed the damage as to finding the object that once was her phone was now a melted glob of shit plastered on top the casing of her engine . Shaking violently , holding her hands in fists at her sides and then going to lock up the now piece of shit car , before she would walk to find the nearest phone , as to call for assistance, and to her musings it would most likely be on the other side of town until she found one with her luck.

Torn from her thoughts , as a car soon pulled up , and then finding out what the bastard making decisions had planned for her today when it was that Meru stopped ,and most likely to drag out her day of torture , no less.

_'Kill me now !'_

~ Raining Dense Noisy Mutts & Familar Lights Of Blue~

" Dammit Kya ! Will ya Fucking quit it before I put you out of your misery !" Meru screamed loudly knowing that his brother would hear him next door , and over his persistant barking ..

" Can't help it ! She's back ! "

"Go be happy somewhere else mutt or I'll make it excuse to test out if Bakaseiga still works!"

"Hey I didn't say anything when all you did was whine until Rin would agree to be your mate after the shit with Kagura, did I ? No I just went away until ya shut the fuck up !"

"Well then go away ! I won't leave my ow-" Meru started until a small flash of blue shown in the dark sky ..

" Actually , I think I will go .. Hn .. I wonder .. " Meru mused at the sight of the quite familar sight of a blue flicker of light , one that hasn't been seen in over a millenia.

"What the fuck are you going on about ya bastard !" Kya spat.

"I' am going to check something out ! Though I think our little miko , is at it again.."

" What !"The hanyou asked frustratedly.

"Just like I said , ya dense twit ! Your intended mate's speaking her mind , I think .. Didn't you see that light ?"Meru amended.

"I didn-" Inuyasha began confused until the burst of light showed once again before fading .. Then continued..

" Shit ! Do you actually think that it's her ? I mean what would she be doing at what? Nevermind I guess that it would be about right , damn I lost track of time .. It's almost time for us top get ready ourselves.. The hanyou questioned .

"I do .. Although there's only one way to find out ? Ya coming lil brother?..."

"It's fine .. Go ahead , I 'd rather see her when she's not pissed off , and since I know now she can definatley hold her own ! Fuck ! I don't remember her being that strong before, she'd be able to fry my ass by just one look with her temper , and if she can do that .. No thanks I don't want to give a new meaning to roasted hot dog ! Thanks any way .."

"Are we scared of your woman whelp ?"

"When she's like that ! Very .."

Meru pulled out of the drive , and raced towards the direction of the anolmoly , and before the fiery wench brought unneccessary attention to herself . Within thirty minutes , Meru had came the place where he smelt the lingering awful combination of burnt plastic , and that of pure miko energy, enough to make an Inu wretch , as well for the small hairs of your neck to stand one end. Slowly gliding his hummer foward , while rolling down the passenger window , as he placed a ignorant smirk , with a humorous glint in his eyes , when her drenched form came into view..

" Looks like you'd be having some troubles their Kassie .. I would want this to make you late again , so you might as well let me assist you ..."Meru offered , and was slightly shocked with her confused expression on her face , as though she didn't quite understand , until she shook her head ..

' Hn .. indeed I think she has grown brother I can see it in your eyes, and could imagine the type's of sits I can be present for'

" Get in ! I will have the car towed to my place , as I have a good friend that could take a look at it .. " Meru told as he laid out a towel on the seat , before unlocking the door..

" Thanks , I appreciate it , but my car.. Um I'd rather if you don't mind can it be towed to my house ? " Kassie rushed in soaked .

"Your concerned , because your a miko ?" Meru asked teasingly , fingering the ring on his left hand, while a tow truck began loading the smoking heap of metal upon the truck bed, effectively blocking traffic..

"(Gasp) How do you know that ? " Kassie asked worriedly.

" Now isn't the time to explain that , but soon.. Though regardless Miko your secret's safe with me ..." Meru smirked as he noticed the flashing berries coming their way ..

' Same inpudent wench!' the concealed youkai mused while holding his head shaking it lightly ..

" Miko , seems we got company ..Stay quiet until your non stop rambling is required ... " Meru scoffed

"What the fuck!" Kassie questioned , before Meru slowly pointed towards what was soon coming ...

" Oh shit ! Just fucking kill me now !" Kassie cursed loudly as the approaching cop car closed the distance as the tow truck pulled off..

"I'll remember that , girl " Meru smirked ..

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:Please Me Teacher

~ Chapter Three~

The Unveiled Miko

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Chasing Off The Pigs ~

_"Your concerned , because your a miko ?" Meru asked teasingly , fingering the ring on his left hand, while a tow truck began loading the smoking heap of metal upon the truck bed, effectively blocking traffic.._

_"(Gasp) How do you know that ? " Kassie asked worriedly._

_" Now isn't the time to explain that , but soon.. Though regardless Miko your secret's safe with me ..." Meru smirked as he noticed the flashing berries coming their way .._

_' Same inpudent wench!' the concealed youkai mused while holding his head shaking it lightly .._

_" Miko , seems we got company ..Stay quiet until your non stop rambling is required ... " Meru scoffed _

_"What the fuck!" Kassie questioned , before Meru slowly pointed towards what was soon coming ..._

_" Oh shit ! Just fucking kill me now !" Kassie cursed loudly as the approaching cop car closed the distance as the tow truck pulled off.._

_"I'll remember that , girl " Meru smirked .._

" Excuse me , could I get one of you explain as to why this lane is backed up for miles ? In addition to seeing both of your drivers license , and registration .. " A portly bald man stood peering within Meru's driver side window with crumbs speckling off of his uniform...

"Sir I have my license her , but due to my car dying on the on ramp , and my dean here assisting in getting it towed all of that is in the glovebox , though I can bring it in as soon as possible . " Kassie offered as she handed over her license to Meru to hand over with his, winking sultrilly .

" Very well mam , I won't cite you ,as long as I get that proof turned in by the end of the day .. I'll let you side pretty lady with a warning .. I'am off in a hour if you want to get together afterward.." The chubby slob emerging as a cop answered as Kassie continued to flirt with the cop.

" I'll have it in after classes today , but I won't be able to see you today .. I have exams all day , but here ya are sweetie , call me sometime?" Kassie teased, then handed her number to the destroyed phone over to him , and while ignoring the odd look Meru was giving her with both of his brow's raised at her teasing act towards the cop.

' Fuck , this woman is a teasing, and coniving minx. I hate to say it Brother but you are in for more hell than you'd ever handle or get from the dead wench , this bitch , she's gonna make ya earn it though many , many sits...' Meru thought as he stared at the bitch sitting next to him , as he sipped happily on his coffee ,as his thoughts went to teasing his brother with this , and the way the wench now was..

' He's gonna explode ! hahahahaha ! Sudden death by a woman .. I can see it now !'

"Sounds good hunny , can I get your name ..."

"Big boy you can't handle this , but if you would like to give it a whirl .. My name's Alotta. Alotta Vagina ... " Kassie joked after slowly unbuttoning her blose alittle to show some clevage , and using the ever famous quote from her favorite movie Austin Powers , but leave it to the sex- starved pig not to notice ..

Although upon this two things happened : One the cop looked as though he was about to cream his pants ,as he stared dreamily saying her given fake name , and the poor Meru ended up choking on his coffee , spitting the remains on the inside windsheild ..

Afterwards , the cop allowed them to leave , as Kassie bursted out laughing while Meru effectively fixed her with an attempted venemous glare , but that only made her laugh all the more..

" Miko .. Don't make me redeem what you asked for earlier wench ! I'll have the papers brought to the office while you are being tested , but before you do .. You will clean the mess you made of my car , and fix yourself woman ! " Meru demanded as his phone soon vibrated with a text , as he continued to drive towards the college ...

_~ Hey Whats up with the smoking car ?- Kya ~_

Once a red light caused him to slow down , and made him to stop , Meru retrieved his cell , and mockingly answered him ..

_~ I don't know Kya why don't you go out , and find out .. As you should tell I'am rather busy!- Meru~_

Not long later , just as he pulled into the filling up parking lot to the school , his brother Kya , responded.

_~ What the hell Meru , some asshole just left the car here! Damn and it stinks ! Ya buying demolished antiques now ?-Kya ~_

_~ Did ya look inside , as too see who's insisting to use my residence as a junkyard , ya idiot ? Do I have to tell ya everything ! I surprised that your demon hasn't upped and left your stupid ass yet!- Meru~ _

Minutes later ...

_~ What the hell is Kagome's car doing here , What the fuck did she do to it! Kagome killed the car ! - Kya ~_

_~ That is for me to know , and for you too find out lil brother! Happy Hunting !- Meru ~_

_~ Bastard !-Kya ~_

_~ Don't I know it .. You never seem to forget to remind me , but let this bastard give you a little tip there pup about your bitch... hahahahahaha- Meru~_

After a short pause , Meru finished his statement , before stepping out of the car .

Be very affraid ...

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:Please Me Teacher

~ Chapter Four ~

Hot , Wet Dreams

By Inuyashas Youkai

I Don't own Inuyasha, nor the song Same Dumb Excuse By Forever The Sickest Kids ...

Kya shook his head , as he pulled out with the image of the still smoking car in his brothers spot , next door . Then continued on his way , as he happened to notice that it stopped raining ,as the man went towards the college thinking over his brother's last words ..

_~ Don't I know it .. You never seem to forget to remind me , but let this bastard give you a little tip there pup about your bitch... hahahahahaha- Meru~_

_After a short pause , Meru finished his statement , before stepping out of the car ._

_Be very affraid ..._

_' Had she changed that much?'_

Indeed apart of her did change , alot , and soon , as the cloaked hanyou would see that proven fact while pulling into the parking lot seeing that of his barely clothed intended mate washing his brothers car . As his car passed by Meru's Hummer while the girl of his dreams , stood soaked , with only that of a too short mini skirt ,and a sportsbra, with her conbat boots , and her hair held up in a messy bun ,as her shirt now hung over the opened passenger door..

Parked in his spot with his mouth agape , his eyes bulging , and his blood boiling as the many male students gazed upon what was his , as he had ,while the painstakingly slow droplets of clung to her sunkissed bare flesh just begging him to lick them off.

_I should be brave with nothing to lose .. _

_Thats how I was until the day I met you .._

_Now I am afriad that I don't know what to do .._

_A couple of things that I really gotta tell you ..._

Watching her still , thankful that he wasn't still driving when she started to blare the stereo then , and moved to dancing provacatively to the entrancing beats , as Kagome was spraying off the vehicle with that of a water hose..

_Dive off a cliff, Jump from a plane .._

_All sound easy ever then what I gotta say ..._

_Go for a swim with sharks from the sea.._

_All sound easy ever than me telling it to ya straight.._

Hearing the late bell ring in the back of his mind, as his intended's audience had began to disapate , as the very same moment he felt his phone go off, most likely from his brother Meru , but this incident of his extreme tardiness , would be all him to blame ,because now he had to take care of a little problem ,as a very erotic image materialized within his brain, and continued to grow as the woman that he was still watching still swayed her hips , temptingly..Teasingly..

_I've got nothing to lose.._

_I've got nothing to lose for you.._

_If I can't chance nothing _

_Then You'll never hear it .._

Unbuttoning his pants , leaning back in his seat, then repositioning his mirror to hold the beauty that was now relentlessly taunting him with her tantalizing movements of her luscious wet curves .. Then as the dream he had dreamt of her naked , nearly just as wet quivering body , as she begged him to take her from beneath his hovering presence above her, Kya grasped ahold of his hardened length , pumping it roughly..

_If I can't chance nothing .._

_Same dumb excuse.._

_I got nothing to lose but you.._

"Kagome .." Kya whispered ..

_To get you to laugh.._

_To get you to smile .._

_Get you to tell the world that your on my side .._

"I need you ..."panting heavely ..

_Make me a star , at least in your eyes .._

_Lets take on the world but first I gotta make you mine _

_Dive off a cliff, Jump from a plane .._

_All sound easy ever then what I gotta say ..._

"I so want you Bitch ..." The beast emerged growling silently ..

_Go for a swim with sharks from the sea.._

_All sound easy ever than me telling it to your face.._

_I ve got nothing to lose _

_I've got nothing to lose but you .._

" Soon mate I will take back what's mine! I must have you my Bitch !" The beast within took control snarling , greedily, as he came , just when he watched her strut sexilly away ..

Luckily Kya had his own radio to tune out the sounds coming from within the car , and for him it was fortunate he soon recieved the distraction he needed to regain control of himself before almost going to pounce on the unsuspecting intended ,now escaping , when that of brother made his way to his car with a curious expression on his face..

" Damn man pull it together ! Your lucky that this Meru came out to check on your sorry ass, and will ya put that fucking thing away !Get to work your students have been standing outside waiting for their Cracker Jack Certified Teacher to guide them in the ways of life , and you are out here acting like a sex- craved idiot .. Kinda like that cop , your mate seemed to like teasing earlier .."Meru stated rather disgusted .

"She did what? "Kya raged over anyone touching his mate ..

"Opps ..My bad .. I probaly shouldn't have told all of Alotta Vagina's deep secrets ."Meru Teased .

"Austin Powers... ? What does that have to do with this male cop ?"Kya spat jealously..

"It 's seems to be a favorite of your intended's , and one she looks up too when teasing her way out of sticky spots ..Sort of speak .."

"Why you bastard ? !What the hell happened when I wasn't there ! Fuck I knew I just shoulda' came ! But no, seems like the great lord can't even handle that of a simple miko !"

" Haha.. Seems like you need to reaquaint yourself with her once again , and see .. Remember what I said before , you'll regret it if you don't .. Kagome isn't whom she used to be , as she is now, being Kassie .. Kassie is a force to be reconed with , and it would be in your best interest if not for my lack of enjoyment , seeing your ass sat , to heed my warning .. That is if you want her to become your mate..Now if you 'll excuse me I need to administer a test for Kassie , then escort her on her date with the kind officer that was generous not to give us a ticket for obstructing traffic ...Ya know I must use her the next time I wanna get outta them for going a hare over the speeding limit!" Meru waved , as he turned to leave , ignoring the snarls of his brother behind..

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Don't you even think about it bastard!"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:Please Me Teacher

~ Chapter Five ~

Distracting , & Taunting Ways ,Causing A Case Of Stupid

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once Kya ( Inuyasha) had finally come to meet the students that were standing boredly next to the classroom door , snorting short appologies , and allowing them to enter the now opened door. The professor, quickly took his place at his desk , as he allowed his class to do the same before taking roll call , but the minute he had, Kya realized that he had gained a new student , and one that was still not present yet . Kagome.

Although the last minute change he knew it was his brother's doing if only to get the chance to get reaquainted with her , and in hopes to be present when he would get forever sat when Kassie( Kagome) , found the truth of who he was , and why he was here in the first place , because what she had known to believe really happened, wasn't what had occured. Not by a long shot , though before he got to wrapped up in his musings ,as he was writting things on the chalkboard, something came into the classroom distracting him with it's sweet but off scent , by someone entering actually, not something .

Walking into the classroom was Kassie , and by the looks of her facial expression , she was pissed , if not hearing the promising threats escaping her lips about Sesshomaru, but the hanyou proffesor heard all of them without looking , and smirked.

"Damn righteous bastard , needs a vigorous enema with a shitter plunger to get whatever is cramed, out from so far up his ass ,to make him not see straight !"

The moment he had however, took notice of her appearance, Kya almost wished he hadn't , for what he saw was a very sexy woman dressed provacatively in a short black pleated mini-skirt , the typical uniform white button -up: halfway buttoned , a black lycra tank underneath , with the corresponding tie loosly hanging around her neck, and instead of panty hose with pennyloafers were combat boots with fishnet stockings . Kya almost had to bite the inside of his mouth, sinking his emerging fangs to restrain himself from doing what his demon within screamed at him to do.

_"Mate ! Take her now ! Make her ours!"_

Instead of acknoledging that fact of his intended attempting to bring about the worst that was yet to come without her knowledge, chose to otherwise act out his frustrations for the girl by chastising her for being rather late to his class.

"Miss. Hiratori is it ?" Mr . Taisho questioned raspily..

"Yes , Mr. Taisho ? "

"Your late .."

" Yea ...about that-"

"Step outside please .. I will be with you in a moment .." the teacher smirked .

"What the fuck! Look I can't help that the bastard Meru kept me , causing me to be late to class , So if you want to punish someone .. Why don't you go to him , instead of being a prick to me !"

"Language , Miss Kassie.. Although I would agree to the opinion that you have towards the dean of this schoool , the fact remains that you were still late to my class, and yes I will discuss it with him, but I would think as a young adult you would think that you would make better choices of when and not to decide to be around those we dislike , especially when it might cause you to be late to my class in the future. Now please step outside .."

Once Kassie gathered her things , and then make her way to furiously stomp towards the exit of the classroom to stand in the hall waiting for him , Kya's grin widened , as the enormous weight of the girl's power seemed as though it wanted to catapult itself in his direction, with fury, and happily knowing that his opportunity to tease his soon to be mate had come. .

' So it seems as though Kagome , you had made some changes .. I would love to spend every moment memorizing what those are , and when I start to instruct you of your place , wench , I intend on obtaining what I want from you ..'

After getting the rest of the class started with assignment for the day , Kya stood ,then made it towards the door , leading to the halls, to greet the angry glare from the awaiting chocolate eyes .

" Follow me Miss Hiratori .." Kya walked towards the empty classroom across from his , unlocked it , then motioned for her to enter , before he followed.

" What is this some sort of thing to punish me ? Pathetic ! You actually gave me the very thing that I wanted most .. Peace and quiet !"

" So then does that mean that you'll stop talking..?"Kya teased..

" Why you ! Your so annoying ! Are you one of those perverts that get off on tormenting your students ! Kassie chided...

" Um , no not that it isn't something that should be discussed between teachers and students when it comes to a matter as personal as this , no I don't get off on it , but thoroughly enjoy it ! Hell ya ! You see Miss Kassie , a teacher like myself rather gets his enjoyment off of students like you who think that they can get away with not abiding to submitting to the rules of the game that they , themselves as students agree to be apart of.. But , by the time that I am through with you I am sure I can create a quite obedient student out of you yet .."

Kassie scoffed spitefully as a response , before she replied " Maybe years ago , you might be able to impose your righteous wisdom upon me , to get me to believe such nonsence , but now Ha! You are reaching , just a bit .. I do what the hell I please , and when I wish to do it ! As I see it you are paid to teach me in the things I wish to know thats all , and I doubt history has anything to do with trying to get me to see your views on what you think I should or shouldn't obide , Mr Taisho.

"Really , I think you are quite mistaken Miss Kassie .. You see although you in a way, pay me to be here , I have the upper hand in this , as I have the authority to make your life a living hell if you don't heed my warnings ..."

"Wow ! You are a deluted idiot aren't you ... "

"What did you say ? " Kya had then stood , then with his hands slammed to either side of her desk in annoyance quickly , in response that his intended wished to make things difficult , and frustratedly ,more than he remembered ..

" I said Mr. Taisho , you are more delutedly ignorant than I thought you to be .. Tell me ,does it hurt your brain to be that stupid , and be forced to think of such big, and grown up topics , little boy !" Kassie taunted , as she stood while noticing his angry glare menacingly aimed in her direction, then walking backwards with the teacher stalkingly following every step of hers..

"Why you , little wench , how dare you insult me ? You just don't get it do you ...?"Kya growled, approaching the young woman in front of him , demanding that she submit , and losing somewhat of the control he had worked so hard in resisting his bitch ..

" Get what ? Because sadly now I realize that I have the unfortunate opportunity to be taught by a incompetent ass , such as yourself , and by the end of the year's term, I feel I will permanently have a headache due to all the brain cells lost , just in having to interact with y-" Kassie continued , before she was interupted by that of her teacher having her pinned against the one wall of the classroom with eyes envoking searing flames that only wished to be released in her direction.

In reaction to her words , Kya, now in full control of his more instinctual counterpart snared his retort to the outright disregard to what he had instructed of her..

"Bitch ! You will obey me "

' mate ... '

" I will not allow otherwise ..." Kya rumbled threatenly from his throat, dangerously , and in warning to tell the woman in his ensnaring hold to watch her step, then forced his lips to crash upon hers .

Once the bell rang , Kassie took the opportunity of his distraction of the alert that the class was ending to make her escape , as her knee was rushed to meet between his legs and slam into a vital part of the male anatomy , sending him to the ground in pain. Although , as she crossed the entryway of the room , Kassie leaned her head back in , as her eyes soon met those of a mix between violet , and amber, oblivious to what those traits signified at the moment, and then while she gave a teasing smirk of her own , saying...

" From now on you will address me as Miss Hiratori , as my teacher, not bitch , not wench ! Do you understand Miss Hi Ra Tori ? Can you comprehend my english or do I have to spell it for you ? Additionally , Unless you want otherwise , you will also not attempt to touch me again, or I'll have the very thing men like you cherish with everything you hold dear, removed , and then hung by a string for everyone too see from the school's flagpole ...! "Kassie warned , before tossing her hair to follow her swift moments to remove herself from the area of the classroom,happily skipping away .

Needless to say , if one thought that the threats of bodily harm in any way detoured Kya's ( Inuyasha's) path from obtaining what he desired more than life itself , would be mistaken. In fact , if anything his intended mate's interaction with him only caused him to want her more , and to dominate her with more violent intensity..

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sensai,Watashi Ni Shite Kudasai:**

**Please Me Teacher**

Chapter Six

Chaos During Times Of Those That Feed

By Inuyashas Youkai

Finally outwardly cheering , once hearing the shrill bell announcing that it was time to grab something to eat . Kassie grabbed her things , following the rush act of putting all the used materials away where they belonged , then running towards the door to exit the classroom. Breathing the fresh air allotted to her , Kassie continued towards the cafeteria on a hunt to find something appetizing , since the incident with her car had now had her stuck on campus today, but all the while carried the smirk on her face with the knowledge the annoying teacher is presently indesposed with the dean at the moment , so alas he won't be bugging her anytime soon, or would be stupid to try it , for the consequences to follow.

"Uh , excuse me .." a fairly shocked male gasp entered Kassie's ears

" Huh? " Kassie turned, looking as to where the sound was coming from nearby

" Kagome , is that really you?"

Looking to the side of her to snidely tell the idiot of his mistake , when before she had a chance to look up , she was feeling herself being pulled away from the living image of a distant memory reminding her whom she once was , before.. Looking at the old friend , now a man, Hojo, but not to allow any facial changes as to show any remembrance to whom he was, but then to concentrate on whom it was that had pulled her away, and it was just her luck that it had to be that of her stupid teacher , Mr Taisho.

"Excuse me, what the hell is your problem ? " Kassie sneered at her teacher, then looked to the other student to comment on his questioning gaze " Sorry , but I think you have me mistaken for someone else , and being one that gave a rats ass" Kassie amended as she turned her backs on both of them , carrying onwards towards her trek for something to eat.

" Hey wait Kassie.." Mr Taisho called out as he ran to catch up with her.

Turning around at the voice about a few paces away to catch that the stupid , brainless twit wasn't heeding her warning, and that maybe he needed something more evident that she didn't want anything to do with the instructor.

"Yes , Mr Taisho.. We don't really have to have a repeat of today's lesson , earlier today do we? I really don't like to repeat myself , as it screams wasted effort , but if your small pea brain can't seem to retain it , I guess I'd have to repeat it!?"

" Um, No... Ms. Hiratori, It's not why I 've came . I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today , it wasn't called for. "

" Is that all...?"Kassie stated hesitantly, and confused.

"Well, I was wondering since your car is at the moment D.O.A. , and the food here is okay , but to make it up to you , as well as discussing classwork that you missed earlier, I could take you somewhere. It would be my treat . Come , on." Kya had pulled her along without giving her the chance to answer being that the response expected would be no.

" Ya know I really can believe it or not walk on my own without my teacher holding my hand like a little child, but do you think if I yelled rape I can get out of this arrangement !"

" You could but you won't , besides if you do that all I have to do is mention that your one of the special kids , and lost your way to the short bus . So I then also add to explain your outburst , that you are late in receiving your dose of anti psychotics , and your experiencing a case of dementia , but it will be administered once you reunite with your padded room. "

Once both were in the car, at her teacher's annoying persistence both of them buckled up , as the teacher pulled away from the school parking-lot towards a unknown mused grease bowl for consumption. Looking up at the distant clouds , Kassie only wished for another act of nature to strike the annoying instructor 's mode of transport down before he decides miraculously to suggest another bout of idiocy , and to discover just how many of them would actually fit within its spacious , but with the two of them sharing its limitations. Rolling her eyes , as a sudden visual came about in her mind causing her to snort , while chuckling evilly in seeing the act come rapidly to life within her imagination to pass the time .

" I didn't know you speak swine there , piglet . " Kya snidely retorted to the muffled sounds of her laughing , as she snorted , but what really had him going was that for some reason he , himself was the subject of her current amusement by the slight guilty expression reaching up to graze upon her features.

" Glad I could surprise you , but I was only trying to figure out how to say it in words you would understand , that I don't like you, but I should've known pig must be to advanced for you . You must be limited to the grunts , and incoherent muttering of the baboon eh? Say do ya have to bend over and take it much that much to reach your ass , or does your mommy have to wax it off ?! Kassie taunted sadistically as the vehicle then turned into a nearby drive thru , as her eyes found her teacher taking the sacks after mentioning his name in asking for the order that must've been ordered prior to their arrival.

" Well thats too bad Kassie , I find myself rather fond of you .. You amuse me .Actually No, I never tried , but if your offering I would be willing to try anything once.." The teacher smirked , wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, offering her meal that was concealed within a paper sack , as he took the one with a bowl of Ramen , then parking at a local park nearby.

The only thing that came back in response was Kassie grumbling heatedly underneath her breath as she started to eat her lunch with vigor , and her bangs luckily covered up her eyes for they were twitching madly over the torment this bastard was inflicting on her already quite disturbed brain at the sound of his words...

TBC...


End file.
